


1. Mistletoe

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis post"It's tradition," Jaskier insisted. Geralt sighed.So far, a normal morning for them, Roach supposed. The idiots were arguing about something unnecessary, people around them were eyeing them warily, lest the Witcher decide to throw the bard out of a window for his pestering, and no one was looking at the way he's completely relaxed, almost having fun.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already late to the party but I mean isn't that the spirit of month-long prompt challenges? (?)
> 
> Have fun being exasperated along with Roach!

"It's tradition," Jaskier insisted. Geralt sighed.

So far, a normal morning for them, Roach supposed. The idiots were arguing about something unnecessary, people around them were eyeing them warily, lest the Witcher decide to throw the bard out of a window for his pestering, and no one was looking at the way he's completely relaxed, almost having fun. 

No one was looking, especially because a young couple had gotten stuck in the doorframe of some shop, and both seemed to be ignoring the rest of the people that kept chanting that they should kiss.

"Maybe she doesn't like him," Geralt suggested, walking out from the forge to meet Jaskier.

"Maybe he doesn't like her," Jaskier considered, then shook his head. "Still, tradition! No one is expecting them to shove their tongues in each other's mouth, just... a little peck! It could very well be on the cheek, too."

Roach was going to stomp on her idiot humans.

No one was looking, not really, and even if they were, they would never dare suggest the poor bard kiss a Witcher, was that it? Or did the frames of forges not count? Roach was tired of trying to keep up with human tradition... 

She whinnied, prompting her farrier to pet her gently, but she just wanted someone to look at the idiots! Come on!

"Sir?"

Ah. Finally. The tiny humans were often the best humans, in Roach's experience. She waited, triumphantly, as the little girl who had been watching the farrier's work finally spotted the idiots. They looked at her, and Jaskier smiled, gently.

"Yes, little one?" he cooed. This was the part Roach wasn't too keen on - Jaskier should only coo at her. The tiny humans were momentary distractions, and Roach wasn't too happy about the attention he laved on them on occasion. 

"Kiss!" she exclaimed, her voice louder than a human that small had any right to have. 

It was, however, enough to make a few faces turn. The silence that followed was rather rude, in Roach's opinion, but Jaskier didn’t seem to mind. He threw his head back, laughter rolling easy off his tongue. Geralt started to walk away, but Jaskier stopped him.

"It's tradition!" he reminded him, breathless. Before he could protest, he added, "Come on, Witcher, don't tell me you're scared of a tiny kiss."

"I'll show you scared," Geralt muttered, but Roach was glad he didn't say that any louder - people were already scared of him!

Jaskier wasn't, though. He simply laughed some more as he held Geralt's cheeks and pressed a short, chaste kiss on his lips. Geralt shook his head as they parted, but it was easy enough to tell he was smiling. Roach neighed, startling the people around them enough to kick them back into action. 

Too late, though. The idiots had managed to be a distraction for long enough for the other couple to run away. 

They better bring Roach some sugar cubes if they ever met again, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
